


The Tarot

by sarinoxious



Series: Prompts and shorts [2]
Category: Tarot - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic, Tarot, Tarot Cards, Wiccan - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinoxious/pseuds/sarinoxious
Summary: This is a little something I wrote for an ARG I'm in called "The Cardician". I liked it, so I thought I'd share. Enjoy!





	The Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for an ARG I'm in called "The Cardician". I liked it, so I thought I'd share. Enjoy!

They’re a mirror, a catalyst. There’s something… comforting about it. 

The weight of the cards in your hands, how they yield under your fingers as you shuffle them, divide them into neat and equal stacks, merging, splitting, shuffling. They take up your entire world in that moment, no client, no walls, no ground under your feet and no sky over your head. Just you, with your pulse and your steady breathing, and the cards, with their edges smooth from use but never creased.

It’s an intricate dance, one that took years to master. Or maybe you haven’t mastered it. Maybe nobody can. But you can do it with your eyes closed. 

The time is ripe, your eyes open again, and under the suspenseful gaze of your client, you flick three cards from the deck. 

They land face down. Past, present, and future. It’s all in the cards. They’re a mirror, a catalyst.

Your hands hover over their backs before you turn them. A habit, like dipping your toe to test the temperature before jumping into a lake. It’s a meaningless gesture, you were gonna jump in regardless, but it’s nice to have a taste of what’s coming. That’s why people come to you. Past, present, and future.

You don’t just “read” the cards. You experience them, they grasp you and seize you and burn themselves into your soul.

You interpret the experience as best as you can, and the client leaves with a sense of purpose. 

A decision made, a worry soothed, a newly discovered point of view. It’s all in the cards. 


End file.
